Kiyoshi Hibiki
by Riddean Rize
Summary: Kiyoshi has just entered high school and is hiding a secret. Kiyoshi Hibiki is a defective Vocaloid not known by any. The problem is that he was put in a class full of Vocaloids including the little sister of the famous Miku Hatsune.
1. Chapter 1

**OC: Kiyoshi Hibiki**

 **Messy black hair that covers eyes. Hair has some dark blue streaks in it. Pale skin. Thin body structure but has decent muscle. Plays a special high tec guitar with specially notched chords (has scars on fingers because of the difficulty of his guitar and the sharpness of the chords). 5'9". A bit antisocial. Can not sing. He created his guitar (it is a mix of multiple guitars, a keyboard, and has many knobs and clamps so it can make all sorts of sounds.) The first Instruloid, specializes in playing instruments. Age 14. Was scrapped before having a chance, the Instruloid program was shut down leaving Hibiki the only one of his kind.**

 **OC: Asami Hatsune**

 **Miku Hatsune's little sister who dresses and looks just like her. A difference in hair is that the tips of her teal colored hair are dark blue. She is also shorter than Miku. She is a Vocaloid and is popular for many reasons. One of them is that her older sister is the famous Miku Hatsune. She is good looking and a bit smarter than her sister but is also childlike and innocent. Age 13. She is a talented singer, but has yet to form her own Vocaloid group like her sister. Her eyes are not teal like her sisters, but dark blue like the tips of her twin tails.**

 **OC: Kei**

 **Kei is Asami's "boyfriend". He is nice and popular, but always wants to be in the spotlight and is possessive of Asami even though they are not really dating. He is a Vocaloid also and was created to be Asami's match in life and love. He dislikes Kiyoshi for unknown reasons. Unknown as of now. Age 14. He has brown wild hair and green eyes. He is strong and has a nice tan. He is one of the most popular freshmen boys.**

 **Chapter 1: New School**

 **Kiyoshi**

Kiyoshi was walking to school a bit nervous. It was his first year in high school. He flashed back to the day before.

"Hibiki Kiyoshi. Does your name mean Pure Sound?" Kiyoshi looked up at the principal of the high school. Every incoming freshmen are supposed to meet with one of six heads of the school, Kiyoshi was assigned to a meeting with the principal, Mr. Dean.

"Um. No sir. It was meant to be read as Silent Echo."

"Hmm. Ok, your class will be 7V." The principal smiled at Kiyoshi who was staring at him in shock, disbelief, and a bit of fear.

"Um, sir that is the class for Vocaloids. I'm not a Vocaloid in fact I can't sing at all!"

"That is the most I have heard you say this whole interview. You may not be a Vocaloid, but you are a Instruloid. You can play music and create music like no one else. And to add on, you created your own type of guitar that even experts could never handle."

"I don't want the Vocaloids to find out about me. What I am."

"Relax. Everything will work itself out. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." The principal stood up and opened his office door. Kiyoshi got up and left after saying his thanks in a halfhearted tone.

Now back in the present time Kiyoshi stared up at the giant building that was the school.

'Looks like I have to face this eventually.' He sighed and walked onto school grounds. Older students surrounded the front of the school doors to get the incoming freshmen to join their clubs. Kiyoshi just pushed past everyone not daring to make any sort of eye contact with a single person.

 **Kei**

Kei was talking to one of the older students when he saw him. Kiyoshi, a boy who used to make Kei so mad. Back in early grade school Kiyoshi was his girlfriend, Asami, favorite "pet". He says pet because that was what Kiyoshi was like always following Asami like a lost puppy. Uhhh! The kid annoyed him so much. Luckily Kei was able to get rid of him midway through 3rd grade year.

Asami Hatsune the younger sister to the famous Miku Hatsune was Kei's Girlfriend. They were created for each other to symbolize the Union of Crypton and Apollo the two companies who created the two of them. Kei was from Apollo while Asami was from Crypton.

"So do you want to join the Band Club. It would be so cool if a Vocaloid joins us."

"Sorry I have to go. I just spotted my girlfriend Asami." The girl he was talking to eyes widened.

"You mean Asami Hatsune? Sister to Miku Hatsune?" Kei smiled at the girls enthusiasm. He waved goodbye and walked up to Asami he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Asami started cutely blushing and Kei just laughed and threw is arm over her and she leaned into him. He loved his relationship with Asami. She was the perfect girl.

 **Asami**

As Asami walked onto School grounds she saw Kei walking over to her with a smile. He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed in discomfort. She did not understand why he did this. She knew they were arranged to be together, but he made her uncomfortable. He threw his arm around her shoulders and she buckled under the force and weight and had to lean against him so as to not fall.

"Hey Asami. How was your summer?"

"You were with me most of it Kei, you know how it went."

Kei rolled his eyes, which slightly annoyed Asami, "I meant the time you spent without me. Where did you even go anyways?"

"I..." Asami broke off catching sight of a slightly familiar boy staring at her a bit a ways. Well at least she thinks he is staring at her, but couldn't really tell since the boys black hair covered his eyes completely. The boy turned on his heal and walked through the school doors. Color and sound leaked back into the world and Asami heard Kei trying to get her attention.

"...ami? Asami?"

"Yyeah?"

"Are you okay? You just went silent all of the sudden. I was worried." Asami looked up at Kei and saw that he indeed was concerned for her health.

"I'm okay. Let's just get to class."

"Sure." Kei stared at her while running a hand through his messy brown hair a bit unsure.

Asami started walking not really paying attention if Kei was following or not, the only thing on her mind was the boy she saw.

'Who is he? Have we ever met before?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Apollo:**

 **The company that created Kiyoshi and Kei. Apollo used to be a rival to Crypton in the Vocaloid industry, but the union between Asami and Kei is meant to be a sign of Union and friendship between the two.**

 **OC Kiyoshi Hibiki**

 **Has a forgotten friendship with Asami Hatsune in the past. Was described as a lost puppy by Kei. Was put in the class filled with Vocaloids despite his protests. Shy and antisocial he refused to join any clubs so far. May or may not remember Asami.**

 **OC Asami Hatsune**

 **In an arranged marriage with Kei. Seems a bit uncomfortable with the idea, but not unhappy with it, but she is also not happy about it. She is unsure. Popular because of sister. Social and love able she enjoys being with friends. She does not remember Kiyoshi except thinking him as familiar. So far no one in her band.**

 **OC Kei**

 **Kei is the loving boyfriend of Asami Hatsune. Kiyoshi seems to be an annoyance to him. Doesn't really notice the feelings of others. Highly popular, but loyal to girlfriend despite his flirting.**

 **Vocaloid Classroom**

 **Class filled with Vocaloids from all grades. Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, Asami, Kiyoshi, Kei, and more are students of this class. Class 7V. The students of class 7V are supposed to be the most popular (excluding Kiyoshi).**

 **Miku Hatsune**

 **Miku finds Kiyoshi "cute" in a sisterly way. She loves her sister and is also a member of class 7V. It is unknown who she likes so far. Her best friend is Mikuo.**

 **Mr. Hagini**

 **The teacher of class 7V. He is not a Vocaloid, but he used to intern at Crypton as a scientist and vocal engineer. Later he was offered a job in teaching, counseling, and helping other Vocaloids.**

 **Chapter 2: Class 7V**

 **Kiyoshi**

Kiyoshi looked around. The hallway was pretty big with doors littering the walls. The school had around 10 floors and about 100 classes on each floor. And the classes were not small at all. They were pretty big, Kiyoshi was pretty impressed and he starting walking up to the 8th floor where class 7V was located.

He finally arrived at the class and walked inside. Everyone in the class so far was older than him. This was because of two reasons: 1 They knew to get to class early since they were on a high floor. 2 The freshmen were being crowded by others to join clubs.

All eyes were locked onto Kiyoshi as he quietly shuffled to a random seat and put his backpack on the desk.

"Hey Kaito I've never seen a freshman early to class before. Makes me feel upset that I was late my first year."

"Relax Len it's no big deal." A blue haired guy, Kaito, answered the shorter blonde haired boy who must have been Len.

Kiyoshi looked down at his sweaty hands. He never liked attention, yet here all these Vocaloids were staring at him.

A voice made Kiyoshi look up and his gaze met a beautiful pair of teal eyes.

 **Miku**

Miku was talking to her friends when the boy walked into the classroom, he kept himself closed in, so he seemed to be small. She couldn't tell what his eyes looked like since it was covered by his long blue and black hair.

It struck Miku as odd that this kid was a Vocaloid. He was obviously the shy sort, yet Vocaloids were built to be social.

'Maybe he was created for a certain fan base?' She questioned in her head. She heard her friends Len and Kaito talking about the boy and she saw how the boy seemed to shrink even more.

'Maybe I can boost his confidence somehow.' Miku stood up and walked over to his desk.

"Hi. My name is Miku Hatsune. What's yours?" The boy looked up shocked. For a second Miku wondered if he was a fanboy.

The boy looked nervous and he seemed to be shaking, "My name is Kiyoshi Hibiki. I'm not a Vocaloid."

Miku felt a bit bad when the class heard this and started whispering to each other.

"If your not a Vocaloid how did you end up in this class?" Kiyoshi just shrugged, his courage gone. Miku heard the first bell ring and looked at Kiyoshi sadly, she felt kinda bad for him. He is antisocial yet they put him in the most social class their is. She decided she would do whatever it took to help him feel more confident.

 **Asami**

Asami pulled Kei while they rushed to class 7V.

"I told you we should have left earlier!"

Kei just rolled his eyes and said, "Relax, everyone else is running late too. So don't make it such a big deal."

Asami's grip on Kei's arm tightened for a second before she let go and jogged off herself. Kei yelled out behind her, "What are you doing?"

Instead of replying she continued to jog to class not looking back once.

'Oh no I'm going to be late! I wish I just listened to Miku when she told me to get to class as soon as I could. Why did I even let Kei drag me around to meet his friends. I mean we saw them during the summer anyways.' Asami finally banged through the door right when the last bell rang.

"Right in the nick of time." A person said, Asami guessed he was the teacher.

Asami was out of breath and gave the class an once over to see if their was any available desks. Her eyes lit up when she spotted one near her sister. She walked over and sat down while setting up her things.

Miku leaned over and whispered to Asami, "I told you to get here early." Asami could hear the smugness rolling off Miku's tongue. This caused Asami to blush in embarrassment which led to Kaito to laugh. Looking up she saw the boy from earlier, he was two rows across and three desks down (the class was built like an amphitheater with the stage being the "teaching" area).

 **Kei (3 1/2 min back)**

Asami started running towards class which left Kei a bit confused. Why did she care so much about being on time, Kei heard that the teacher was pretty cool.

"What are you doing?" He called out after her, but either she didn't hear him or she was ignoring him.

'Its probably the former. No way she'd ignore me.' Kei walked down the halls which were now getting pretty empty. With nothing really to do while going to class his mind wandered onto another topic that had been bugging him, Kiyoshi.

Kei had no idea that Kiyoshi would be coming to this school. Even though a lot of time has passed since they last met, for some reason Kiyoshi still annoyed Kei to no end.

'Well at least Asami is to popular for him to be friends with her now. I got nothing to worry about.' Kei thought to himself while whistling happily.

The final bell rang and Kei was still a bit a ways from the class. When he finally got their it was 4 min into the class.

"Nice of you to finally show up Kei." The teacher said as Kei walked into the room.

Kei gave a cheeky smile and looked for a seat near his girlfriend, but there was only one behind her that was open near her.

'She could've saved me a seat.' Sometimes he just could not understand Asami at all. He walked up to the desk and sat down.

The teacher cleared his voice and began to talk once more, "As I have said before Kei walked in late, my name is Mr. Hagini and I will be your teacher throughout your high school days. Now I will call your name and you will stand up and tells us about yourself, at least three things."

 **Kiyoshi**

Kiyoshi felt sick to his stomach as his eyes swept around the room. He accidentally made eye contact with Miku and she gave him a bright smile. Kiyoshi blushed and looked down at his desk again. The teacher began calling out names and Kiyoshi only tuned in when Miku's name was called.

Miku stood up, "Hi my name is Miku Hatsune and my favorite food above all else is leeks. My best friend is Mikuo. And I love hanging out with all my friends."

Everyone clapped and smiled.

"Hatsune, Asami."

A girl stood up who almost looked like an exact copy of Miku just younger and some other differences, like her eyes were blue not teal and the tips of her hair were the same color as her eyes while the rest was teal. She had a paler skin tone than Miku.

"Hello everyone, I'm Asami Hatsune and most of you already know me because you visit my sister. I'm 13 years old. I love singing and playing video games." She also received applause and she sat down. That was when the thing that Kiyoshi was dreading came up.

"Hibiki, Kiyoshi." Nervous and unsure he glanced back at Miku who gave him a reassuring smile. So he took a deep breath and stood up.

"I'm Kiyoshi Hibiki. I play guitar." Kiyoshi then sat down as fast as he could.

"Mr. Hibiki I asked for at least 3 things, you gave me one. Please stand back up and give us two more things about you please."

"I'm 14 and I can't sing..." As soon as Kiyoshi said that he wished he hadn't. The whole class broke out into whispers and even the teacher looked surprised.

"Did I hear right Mr. Hibiki? Did you say you can't sing? All Vocaloids know how to sing."

This was turning out to a big hassle for Kiyoshi. He could have said anything else but that.

"I'm not a Vocaloid." If the statement that he couldn't sing was big news, then this was ten times more shocking.

"How is that possible? Only those with skills in music as Vocaloids are able to join this class. Maybe your papers got messed up?"

"No the principal himself told me that this would be my class even though I protested to be put somewhere else."

 **Asami**

Asami stared at the boy named Kiyoshi, he seemed so familiar to her, but where did she ever see him before. If only she could see his eyes. (Eyes are the most important way to recognize someone). Asami looked behind her to ask Kei if he knew Kiyoshi at all, but found him to be asleep.

"Kei. Kei! KEI!" Asami finally shook the boy awake.

"Wha..." He grumbled not fully awake just yet.

"Have we ever met a boy named Kiyoshi Hibiki before?"

"No. Why ask such a weird question?" Even though Kei said no, Asami saw a glint of panic and recognition in his eyes when the name Kiyoshi Hibiki was brought up.

"No reason other than the fact that he is in our class."

"Wait, Hibiki is in OUR class?!" Kei seemed a bit put off at that and apparently Miku sensed that too.

"What do you have against Kiyoshi?" Asami saw an angry glint in her eye, the type she only gets when she feels like someone she cares for is being mistreated.

"N-nothing... I hardly know the guy."

"Wait. I thought you said we never met him before." Asami's eyes narrowed.

"We haven't?"

The bell rang to signal the end of home room. There was a 5 minute break in between each period. Most people stayed in their seats and started chatting with friends, but Asami noticed Kiyoshi get up and exit the room quick as a flash.


End file.
